Legend in the making: Indigo Plateau
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Eclaire is the daughter of Famed and beloved Dragon tamer Lance, who is also leader of the Elite Four. now at the age of ten she sets out on her very own pokemon journey with the intention of surpassing both her parents, along with a certain psychic pokemon who is on the run form team Rocket. Will eclaire be able to make her dream come true? srry suck at summaries, pls read:3


_**My very first Pokemon story, so please be respectful and courteous and if there are any mistake in the grammar or spelling that I missed I apologize in advance, please enjoy and don't forget to review:3**_

_**Chapter One:Choose it or lose it!**_

_millions of stars flicker in the night as we gather on this stadium, an exciting battle is about to begin between our amazing challenger, whom has somehow managed to make it all the here in this sacred arena to face against..._

"Here it comes"A carmine colored haired girl said clenching her fist in anticipation as she leaned in closer to the television screen, her golden-brown eyes brimming with excitement and wonder

_You guessed it folks, our one and only reigning champion, the dragon master himself...Lance!_

The girl held back a small squeal of delight seeing the familiar silhouette of the said legendary dragon master himself suspended on a pedestal on the opposite side of the arena, soon after both trainers were told to send out their pokemon.

_And right off the bat folks, lance sends out the one and only Dragonair!Looks like the champ isn't going to go easy on this newcomer one bit, will the challenger manage to do the impossible and pull out an unbelievable win?_

The girl was now a mere few inches from the screen,paying no attention to the strain it was probably having on her eyes.

The girls name was Eclaire, and starting today she was officially 10 years old and able to get her pokemon training license before starting on her very own pokemon journey.

She gave her fingerless gloves a tug as she slipped on, a determined expression etched onto her face as she grabbed hold of her electrode alarm clock sitting off in the corner of her bed. She straightened into a pose holding out the ball shaped clock as if it were an actual pokeball.

"All as of today I, Eclaire make this pledge, I hereby declare to the pokemon of the world that I will become the greatest legendary pokemon specialist and follow in my mother and fathers footsteps to be the best of the best, Eclare the legendary pokemon mast-

"Eclaire, get to bed!"A voice shouted interrupting the girls speech and causing her to stumble forward from surprise landing face first in her snorlax bean-bag chair, she struggled a bit before finally getting up and meeting the other persons gaze

Her electrode alarm clock flew from her hand and was easily caught by the newcomers as his face held a firm, parental authority in it. he clicked the clock open with one hand while the other stayed against his side"It's already 11 o'clock and you should be fast asleep"

"But Dad-

"No buts missy!"He cut off tossing the clock back to her, this time she caught it with ease, her face folding into a small pout as she let her body sink further into her bean-bag chair giving a small grumble

"But Dad, tomorrow I finally start my very own pokemon journey I can't sleep"she protested as he stepped closer opening his mouth to speak when he caught sight of the battle going on in the television screen

"what on earth are you watching?"

The girl blinked, slowly a smile spread onto her lips as her attention shifted back to the battle

"It's you dad, I found it form a long time ago remember this one where you managed to win only using a single Dragonair!?It was sooo cool!"she exclaimed hearing her dad give a light chuckle of amusement

"Why are you watching something like this anyway?"

"Duuuh!If I'm gonna be as awesome and amazing as you and mom I need to learn everything I possibly can in advance"Eclair said going into fantasy mode, her eyes beginning to sparkle in wonder like a child at their first amusement park as she sat on her knees

"Can't you just see it?Me,Eclair, pokemon master and legendary tamer galore *sigh* I can see it all now..."

_:Fantasy:_

_"Wow, hey it's the one and only Eclair!"_

_"Whoa now way, she's so cool!I wanna be just like her when I grow up!"_

_"Yeah me too!" _

_"One at a time please, miss Eclaire is very busy but I'm sure she'll be able to get you all if you behave yourselves and line up in an orderly fashion like so"The security guard said as the line for autographs seemed to stretch far and wide_

"Um, Eclair?"Her father spoke snapping his fingers in the girls face as she continued to smile dreamily completely oblivious of her surroundings at the moment

"One at a time please..."was her light-hearted response causing a sweatdrop to appear on her fathers head as the male exhaled deeply shaking his head in slight disbelief

"Well if you can't sleep, then you should at least prepare for tomorrow since you'll be meeting with my old colleague professor Oak for the first"Lance said clicking on the remote and changing the channel to a more 'informative' show starring the pokemon professor himself

"here, watch this alright?"He said tossing the remote back to the girl who had now snapped out of her small fantasy

"But after it's straight to bed, understand?"He called over his shoulder

"alright alright, I got it"she responded back not really paying attention, her eyes were once mroe fixated on the image of the three starter pokemon professor Oak was currently talking about

"And don't forget to change into your pajamas, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, no worries dad!"

* * *

Lance heaved a sigh coming into his living room where he found the rest of the Elite Four waiting for him.

"So how is she?"Lorelai questioned through a sip of her coffee, only to have to bit back a small amused fit of laughter at the exasperated look on the dragon champions face as he let out a heavy and drawn out sigh plopping down on his couch for the moment

"That bad, huh?"Bruno added while he sat cross legged in what he referred to as his 'meditation pose'

"she definitely takes after her mother it seems"the oldest member of the group commented, Agatha smiled at an all too familiar memory of her and the child in one of the first meetings they had, back when her mother was still around.

"What time does she leave tomorrow?"

"9 am"Lance responded secretly hoping she at least got enough sleep with the rate she was going at, his thoughts were interrupted though by a loud crash coming from upstairs soon followed by a loud"Sorry!" that he recognized as Eclaire herself

"what happened?"He called back

"Nothing!I just,uhh, knocked over some books!"she yelled back hurriedly

Lance heaved a sigh leaning back into the softness of his couch as he held an arm over his eyes not wanting to move right now.

"Aren't you going to go see what that noise was?"Agatha asked curiously receiving a mere shake of the head from the Dragon master

"You know somehow I think it'd be better if i just let it be for now"he replied

* * *

:Nighttime:

Eclaire tossed and turned in her bed, a smile stretched across her face as she nestled against her pillow muttering softly

"Mmmnn, there's squirtle i bet that would be simple enough..."

_"Squirtle I choose you!"Eclaire shouted throwing a pokeball to the ground where it opened shooting out a red light that took the shape of a turtle like pokemon with blue skin and big round eyes_

_"Squirtle?"It responded while tilting it's head lightly to the side_

"Or hey what about Charmander..."she muttered sleepily shifting onto her back, lightly hitting the headboard enough to knock her alarm clock off the dresser, the electrode clock rolled onto her blanket and all the way into her palm

_"Go,Charmander!"She called out again, this time the red light took on the shape of a more lizard like pokemon with orange skin and a yellow colored stomach, the tip of it's tail held a small flickering flame on it_

_"Char?"It said waving it's arms happily_

"Choose it or lose it..."Eclaire said in a sleepy voice sitting up in her bed form where she had unknowingly thrown her alarm clock mistaking it for an actual pokeball before flopping back down

"Or even bulbasaur..."she continued

_"go for it,Bulbasaur!"she called out_

_A blue skinned pokemon with what resembled a giant seed on it's back appeared from the small contents of the ball, it's red eyes blinking blearily"Bulba?"_

* * *

:On the outskirts of Town:_  
_

A lone figure stood atop a mountain gazing down onto the stretch of land below, the creatures violet colored eyes narrowing slightly as it stared at each house, tree and patch of green it's eyes came across analyzing them for any sign of danger...

The last thing he needed, or even _wanted_ was trouble of any kind.

Slowly and soundlessly they disappeared on an oncoming breeze picking up on the faintest presence of oncoming helicopters, ones he recognized all too well, the kind with a big red 'R' painted on them...the worst kind.

Without making a single sound he had teleported himself inside one of the many houses down below just as a searchlight passed through casting a quick flash of light through the opened window which he quickly moved out of the way of.

He checked to make the sure the coast was clear just before he was about to teleport back outside when something round and small collided with his chest actually managing to startle him a bit.

Fearing his presence had been found out he spun around prepared to fight his way out if needed, only to become confused at the sight of a red-haired girl sitting up in her bed, her eyes were closed but she held a smile of enjoyment on her face.

Judging by her outstretched hand, the mysterious figure was able to figure out she had probably been the one to throw the object that turned out to be...an alarm clock?

"Choose it or lose it..."the girl mumbled before flopping back down onto her bed.

He watched in utter confusion as she went on to talk about some bulbasaur in her sleep

_'What a strange girl'_

He turned just about to take his leave once more when he saw something sparkle in the corner of the room on a small desk that was off to the one side. Slowly he walked over picking it up and seeing it was a small book of some sort with golden lettering on the cover, it read:

_To my dearest Eclaire, May your love for pokemon lead you to wonderful new horizons to explore  
_

he flipped open the book skimming through the pages noticing a small photograph fall out slowly fluttering to the floor and landing beside his foot. He picked it up and felt his eyes widen in shock

_'This is...!'_

"huuu?Who...are you?"

_**That's it, my very first chapter of my very first pokemon story, please let me know how I did and also if you think I should throw in a love interest or not pls:3**_


End file.
